


The Dark Arts

by nightcloak666



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, Secrets, Sousuke and Rin in Harry Potter AU, Sousuke is not human, Teacher/Student, The Dark Side - Freeform, free - Freeform, harry potter characters - Freeform, rin matsuoka - Freeform, sousuke yamazaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcloak666/pseuds/nightcloak666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin in the Harry Potter World. 7th year.</p><p>Sousuke has a secret. No one knows who he really is. He does not seem human. They only know he is very valuable to Voldemort.<br/>Voldemort makes him become The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.<br/>Rin is a student. Professor Yamazaki catches his eye.<br/>He can crush on him, but that’s it. It would be insane to do anything about it.<br/>Too bad Yamazaki has another plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Arts

**Author's Note:**

> For @ion4ever and @nguyenphongxiii who created arts for this fic.  
> Thank you so much! You two are the best xxx  
> I hope you will love this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy everybody!
> 
>  

Tap. Tap. Tap.

A man dressed in a black cloak stood by the large fireplace. The fire was the only light in the dark room.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The room was beautiful, leather black sofas, expensive wooden floor, walls covered in large paintings. Silver candles on the shiny piano. 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Another man was sitting on the chair comfortably, legs on the table. Big hood covered his head, but rest of his clothes seemed unfittingly modern, tight jeans, boots and a thin cloak. All black.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He stayed in his place when deatheaters started gathering around a table in the opposite room. Voldemort made his way there without a word.

It meant he did not want him there with him.

Good.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He snapped his fingers and the noise stopped. It went quiet.

Like the rain wasn’t pouring down from the clouds. Like there were no laughs in the other room. Like there were no screams for mercy.

Silence.

He closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

*

“You’re going to teach at Hogwarts.”

Sousuke opened his eyes. He had to fall asleep.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re going to teach The Dark Arts.”

He blinked. Voldemort’s face was emotionless like always, sipping his wine, sitting opposite to Sousuke.

“Me with children? You better be joking.”

He did not respond, just continued looking at him.

Sousuke growled.

Fuck.

*

Bored, he watched as kids gathered around the four tables at Hogwarts. Every single one of them terrified of the new regime.

Snape was saying something that he did not bother to pay attention to.

He recognised Draco, trying to act proud and sure of himself. His hands were shaking like everybody else’s. The same kid had a panic attack just a few weeks ago, after Dumbledore was murdered and Voldemort found out that Snape killed him, not Malfoy.

Sousuke stopped himself from rolling his eyes. One, two, three, and he will break again.

Bellatrix stood by Snape, grinning at the kids like at a precious meal she hasn’t eaten for awhile. There was sick hunger in her eyes.

There were other deatheaters but he barely knew them. He did not waste time on useless people who soon would die anyway.

Potter and his friends of course were not here. It wasn’t a secret what they were doing. There was a reason Voldemort was throwing Crucios at his idiots more often lately.

He had a feeling someone was watching him. He slowly scanned the room until his eyes met another’s.

There was a kid, or rather a young man definitely Japanese, starring straight at him. The student blushed pink, the same colour of his hair when their eyes locked and he quickly turned his head away. Sousuke cocked his eyebrow in interest, knowing he was still watching.

He was pretty. Girly.

Eyes the colour of his hair. Hair long enough to relax his sharp features, small cute nose, high cheekbones, fit but small figure.

Maybe this year won’t be a cold hell after all.

*

“What’s up with you?”

Rin looked up. Draco was starring right at him.

“What?”

They were lying on their beds, the rain making a loud noise outside.

“You did not say anything since we arrived, just starred creepily at Professor Yamazaki and did nothing else.” Draco walked over and sat on the bed by him, not wanting everybody to hear their conversation.

“Well, it’s because we’re both Japanese, so I was just curious.” He shrugged.

Not really. He noticed him because he was gorgeous… and Japanese.

And he noticed him.

Rin’s life turned around when Voldemort came back. He was living a peaceful life in Japan, dreaming, going to school, spending time with his group of friends. Everything was so normal. He was normal.

When Voldemort came back two years ago, everything changed. At the beginning he only needed to get over the shock that his parents were actually working for Voldemort already before he was born. But when the war really began, they were forced to move by Voldemort.

And here he was now, getting used to England, their culture, their school.

Having problems sleeping at night because he anxiously waited for the day when Voldemort will call him to fight, whether he knew how to do it or not.

The war was not going to wait for him.

His dreams were put on hold.

All that mattered now was surviving. Praying he won’t ever need him.

His parents told him that Voldemort was aware of him being frankly useless. Japan had probably the most peaceful take on magic ever, and even his parents were not ever involved in fighting, instead infringement. Having a lot to say in the banks was something Voldemort needed, too. But at the moment he mainly needed fighters.

Rin was told that during this year he was going to be taught proper fighting.

He was so unsuitable for fight. For tortures. For killing.

He just wanted a normal life.

“Sure.” Draco snorted. “Well, be careful. No one really knows what’s up with this guy.”

“What do you mean?” Rin turned on his side, arm under his pillow supporting his head.

“Father said he only showed up recently, yet he is by Voldemort’s side all the time. But no one really knows what his purpose is. Now they made him a teacher, but, uh…” Draco scratched his neck. “I don’t know. You’re sorta like a lost lamb, don’t want you in trouble.”

“Merlin, who took Draco and replaced him with some sap shit?”

They jumped hearing Blaise’s voice.

“Shut the fuck up, Blaise,” Draco snapped.

Not touched by the insult Blaise stood up and walked over to Rin’s bed, to sit by Draco.

“I have my theory.”

“Oh no,” Draco whined.

“Well,” he continued, voice quiet. “I heard my mom talking about him with another deatheater. They said they once overheard a conversation he had with Voldemort, and it basically sounded like he has his own army, or something? He is very valuable to him, this is why even Voldemort treats him special.”

“And your theory is?”

“Maybe he is some leader of vampires?”

“He doesn’t look like a vampire, though.” Rin sat up, feeling weird lying down in front of them.

“I think he does. Anyway, definitely not human at least,” said Blaise.

“I don’t know.” Draco looked at him. “He looks pretty normal, blue eyes, black hair… nothing weird about him.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Blaise looked shocked. “His eyes are fucking red and he has fangs and…” He stopped seeing Draco looking at him like he is insane.

Blaise and Draco turned towards Rin.

“How does Yamazaki look to you?”

Rin swallowed hard. “Like… to Draco.”

Bullshit. Yamazaki did not look just normal. He was handsome. His eyes were teal, not blue. There was certain cleverness in them making him think he was older than he looked. How old was he? Thirty? Yet Voldemort treated him like he was important? That’s weird. What a thirty year old could have accomplished that made him valuable to Voldemort? His hair wasn’t simply black. It was so dark and had a blue shade to it, hair thick, like little needles standing in the directions he brushed them towards. Pink pretty perfectly shaped lips…

“You fancy him.” He heard a laugh.

“What?” Rin could feel his cheeks burning.

“I mean that you have a crush on him. You’re literally daydreaming. Merlin, you’re so gone.” He started laughing hard.

Rin smacked him with his pillow. “Shut up!”

“Why the fuck I saw him looking different than you two?” Blaise seemed terrified, ignoring their play.

“Maybe you’re insane.”

“Fuck off!”

“Maybe you are.” Draco singed.

He stopped when Blaise shoved him off the bed.

“Piece of shit.” Draco winced and sat back by him.

“You two fight like an old couple.” Rin noticed.

“Would you like to talk about your crush on Yamazaki?”

Rin blushed and lay down. “No.”

“He did not disagree about the crush.” Blaise snorted and fistbumped with Draco.

“Leave me alone.” Rin covered his face with the duvet.

And so what he had a crush? Everybody had crushes. Especially on handsome professors. It’s not like he wanted to act on it, so there was not a single problem.

Oh how wrong he was.

*

In Japan, the mornings were cheerful, filled with chattering while they ate delicious food. Everybody gathered to eat breakfast, just like in England. But here everything was grey. The atmosphere was upsetting, everybody quietly eating, eyes tired, hands shaking.

Even Draco and Blaise did not seem in the mood for talking, so he ate in silence like everybody else.

He choked on the cereal when Professor Yamazaki instead of Headmaster Snape started handing students their timetables. Even though Snape was a Headmaster, he was still supposed to be the head of their house.

Slytherin.

Rin was still surprised he ended up here.

“Rin Matsuoka, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini…”

He jumped a little when he heard his voice for the first time.

If he wasn’t handsome enough, he had to have a lovely deep voice, too.

Draco starred at him, trying to stop a snort from escaping.

Was Rin really this obvious?!

“Check your timetables now so I can alter them in case there’s something wrong,” Yamazaki informed them.

Rin quickly looked at it, and thinking it seems fine, he decided to stare at Yamazaki instead.

It seemed there was someone who did not want to be here at this hour more than them.

He noticed that while all professors wore professional cloaks and hats, Yamazaki had muggle clothes on and no hat. Boots, black pants and shirt, and on top of it a short thin cloak to the middle of his thigh. Stylish, but not highly professional.

He obviously could not care less about giving a professor vibe. Yet somehow Rin did not feel more at ease. If Yamazaki felt that he could keep them in line just with whom he is…

“Looks fine to me,” said Blaise and Draco nodded.

“Matsuoka?”

Oh God, he was looking at him.

“Yes, sir.”

“At least you three.” He sighed and moved on, the first years looking at him with fear.

Rin smiled.

“Yes, sir.” Draco mocked him, making him blush.

“Shut up!”

“Doesn’t he terrify you at all?” Blaise cringed. “Maybe I had hallucinations yesterday, but still…”

“Too hot to terrify.” Draco laughed.

“I hate you two.” Rin put his head on the table and covered it with his arms.

Malfoy and Zabini knew exactly how to annoy him, but he was glad to have them. Not only they came from respectful families, meant he knew what was going on, but they were simply nice and helpful.

And somehow knew how to act cheerfully in the darkest times.

He checked his timetable.

The Dark Arts was going to be his first lesson at Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments xxx


End file.
